Smartness Falls
by swt filia lunae
Summary: Hermione has to help Draco or else he will be denied his Head boy position, he pays her lots of money, but one thing was not in the contract.....falling in love


~ : : [ Smartness // Falls ] : : ~

Chapter 1: Seduction Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does. Honestly, if I did own Harry Potter, I'd be off partying in Jamaica!!

[ Hermione's POV ]

                I looked over my letter, Head Girl, I've been waiting for this for so long.

                "Mermy! C'mon, we have to get to the shop, then you can Floo over to Diagon Alley and meet up with Harry and Ron"

                "Sure thing Penny"

                My cousin Penny, or Penelope, and I own a magic shop in England. It's for all the muggles who need books and such. All we carry are inscents, candles tarot decks, and well, books, but it simply amazes the muggles.

                I rummaged through my closet and finally decided on jeans and a sparkly pink halter top. I slipped on some tall white flip-flops that raised me from 5'5 to 5'7. I put my hair up in a butterfly clip and it curled over like a waterfall. My hair has changed since 4th yrar. Instead of being super frizzy, it was tamed ringlets. I put on some pink-tinted lip gloss and a small amount of blush.

                "Okay Pen! I'm ready"

                I slid into the passenger side of Pen's silver mini-cooper.

-At the Shop-

                "Okay Pen, everything's ready for opening" I called to her.

                "Okay, bye Mermy! Say 'Hi' to Harry and Ron for me"

                "Mkay" I called. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace in the back of the shop "Diagon Alley" I calle.

                I noticed I had landed in the Leaky Cauldron. I walked out the backdoor and I tapped the thrid brick up and second brick over.

                The streets were full and bustling with Hogwarts students. I head to Gringotts. On my way there I passed the broom shop and a smile crossed my face. I walked behind the two boys.

                "Hey" I said seductively.

                They turned around quickly.

                "Hermione!" shouted Ron

                "Hey Mia" Harry said as he hugged me.

                "HAHA! WOW! I missed you guys so much. Pen-Pen says 'Hi' [ A/N: yah…penelope and hermione have many nicknames…LOL]

                Ron blushed at this statement. He really liked Penny. I personally think it's cute.

-Later That Day-

                I looked at the time. "O my" I said. "I better get going, see you guys at the train"

                "By Mia!" Harry waved "Later Mione" Ron called

                I "floo-ed" back to the magic shop. I heard Penny arguing with a customer

                "NO! A MILLION TIMES NO! We don't carry powdered eye of dung bettle. I only have the whole kind. You can powder it yourself!"

                "Fine! Now, about inscense, do you have strawberry-lemon? This one girl has this shampoo that smells like it, and its totally a turn-on"

                I walked in at that point "Why yes we do, it's a common scent being as it is an Herbal Essence scent which I favor [A/N: eerr..i dotn think they do..buh hey..that would smell kind good. I suddenly felt my feet turn to lead. This guy was hot. His blonde hair was spiked, he had ona tight black shirt with a silver dragon on it. His pants were blck and met with black Vans [ A/N: he's been doing a little muggle shopping..buh hey..who could blame him?] And his eyes were an enticing blue-gray. Wait, blue gray eyes?

                "Malfoy?" I asked.

                "Yes? And who might you be?"

à End ß

A/N: o wow..okay this is my first Draco/ Hermione fanfic, and I hope that it does good. Please review this story!! I know it is kind of short, but it will get longer by the summer. I won't be able to update that often because I am going to be stressed with cheer tryouts, and I'm helping my friend move, but please, stay loyal and I will write.I already have the second chapter written, but it just takes so long to upload, so I'll just upload it tomorrow, so that I can leave some time for reviews. I will post all my responses to reviews in future chapters, okay? Much love~


End file.
